¿Te acuerdas de mi?
by Carolina Rivergron
Summary: ¿Y si un día abrieras los ojos y, de repente, tu vida fuese perfecta? Por increíble que parezca, a Santana Lopez ese sueño se le hizo realidad. Tenía un trabajo mal pagado, los dientes torcidos y una vida sentimental desastrosa, cuando una mañana se despierta en una cama de hospital y descubre que su vida es exactamente opuesta a lo que era. ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DE SOPHIE KINSELLA.
1. Piloto

Hola, regresé con una nueva historia Quinntana, por supuesto, sé que me he ausentado un poco, bueno mucho en realidad pero han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, pero he escrito mucho de las otras dos historias las cuales son autoria mia, lo que significa que ya no me ausentaré como antes. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido por medio de los reviews, gracias a los que me leen por seguir aquí y bueno, seguimos en contacto, cambio y fuera.

***Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi, son de la cadena Fox, Ryan Murphy, entre otros*.**

**NOTA: QUIERO DEJAR CLARO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DE SOPHIE KINSELLA TITULADO "¿TE ACUERDAS DE MI?"**

QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

* * *

Piloto.

Santana P. O. V.

La más horrible de todas las noches de este asco de vida que ha sido siempre mi vida. En una escala del uno al diez estaríamos hablando de menos seis. Y no es que suela moverme en cifras muy altas. La lluvia me salpica el cuello mientras desplazo mi peso de un pie (lleno de ampollas) al otro.

Me cubro la cabeza con la chaqueta tejana, en plan paraguas improvisado, pero resulta que no es impermeable precisamente. Lo único que quiero es encontrar un taxi, llegar a casa, quitarme de una vez estas malditas botas y darme un buen baño caliente. Pero llevamos esperando aquí diez minutos y ni rastro de un taxi.

Mis pies son una verdadera tortura. No volveré a comprarme zapatos de estos en mi vida. Estas botas las compré la semana pasada rebajadas (charol negro sin tacón, yo nunca llevo tacones). Eran medio número más pequeñas, pero la chica me dijo que cederían y que, con ellas puestas, se me veían las piernas muy largas. Yo le creí. La verdad es que a boba no me gana nadie.

Estamos todas en la esquina de una calle del suroeste de New York que no había pisado en mi vida, con la música de la disco retumbando sordamente bajo nuestros pies. La hermana de Rachel, Tina, es promotora y nos consiguió entradas con descuento; por eso nos hemos arrastrado hasta aquí. Sólo que ahora tenemos que volver a casa y parece que soy la única que se molesta en buscar un taxi.

Rachel se ha apoderado del único portal que hay cerca y está metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta al tipo con el que se enrolló en el bar. Es mono, a pesar del extraño bigotito que lleva. Y más bajo que Rach, aunque muchos chicos lo son: no en balde mide uno cincuenta y cinco. Rach tiene el pelo largo y castaño, una gran voz y una risa descomunal.

Cuando le da por reírse, consigue paralizar a la oficina entera.  
A un metro, Sugar y Tina se guarecen bajo un periódico y aúllan It's Raining Men como si aún estuvieran en el karaoke.

—¡Santana! —me grita Sugar alargando el brazo para que me una a ellas—. ¡Llueven mujeres!

—¡Y un cuerno llueven mujeres! —replico de mal humor—. ¡Aquí sólo cae agua!

Normalmente también me gusta el karaoke. Pero esta noche no tengo ganas de cantar. Me siento dolida y me gustaría acurrucarme y aislarme de todo el mundo. Si al menos Brittany se hubiese presentado como prometió… Después de todos esos mensajitos de «Te quiero Santana», después de jurar que estaría aquí a las diez… Me he pasado todo el rato sentada, mirando la puerta, incluso cuando las demás chicas me decían que me olvidase de ella. Ahora me siento como una tonta redomada.

Brittany trabaja en televentas de coches y ha sido mi novia desde que nos conocimos el verano pasado, en la barbacoa de unos amigos de Sugar. Su largo cabello rubio tiene un aire medio andrajoso suelto, pero aún así luce increíble en ella, siempre tiene una expresión animada. Sus dos aficiones favoritas son el baile y el diseño de joyas; de hecho, llevo puestos unos pendientes que me hizo para mi cumpleaños: unas L diminutas de plata con aljófares colgando. En todo caso, la cosa no cuajó. Es cierto que tengo el pelo muy rizado, y los dientes más bien torcidos, pero siempre digo que le dan carácter a mi aspecto.

(Una trola, en realidad: es Rachel la que dice que me dan carácter. Por mi parte, estoy pensando en arreglármelos en cuanto tenga dinero y consiga mentalizarme de llevar hierros en la boca… o sea, nunca, seguramente.) De pronto aparece un taxi y extiendo el brazo en el acto, pero un grupo más adelante se me anticipa. Fantástico. Meto las manos en los bolsillos con desolación y escudriño la calle mojada, buscando otra luz amarilla. No es sólo el plantón de Brittany, sino también el tema de las bonificaciones.

Hoy era el último día del año financiero en el trabajo. Todos han recibido un resguardo con la cantidad que les corresponde y se han puesto a dar saltos de alegría, porque resulta que las ventas de la empresa en el período 2012-2013 han sido mucho mejores de las esperadas. Era como si las Navidades hubieran llegado con diez meses de antelación. Todos se han pasado la tarde cotorreando sobre cómo van a gastarse el dinero. Sugar ha empezado a hacer planes para irse de vacaciones a Los Angeles con su novia. Tina ya tiene hora para hacerse unos reflejos en un fantastico salón —se moría de ganas de ir a esa peluquería—. Rachel ha llamado a Louis Vuitton para reservar un bolso nuevo hermoso.

Y luego venía yo. No porque no haya trabajado duro, no porque no haya cumplido mis objetivos, sino porque para conseguir una bonificación tienes que llevar trabajando en la empresa un año, y yo no lo he cumplido por una semana. ¡Una semana! Jodida injusticia. De una tacañería impresionante. Si pudiera decirles lo que pienso… Si, claro. Como si Simon Johnson fuera a pedirle su opinión a una adjunta júnior del director comercial, departamento de Suelos y Alfombras. Y ésa es otra: tengo el puesto con el nombre más feo de la historia. Resulta incluso embarazoso. A duras penas cabe entero en mi tarjeta. He llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto más largo es el nombre del cargo, más cutre es el trabajo. Se creen que van a deslumbrarte con el título y que no vas a ver que te han mandado al último rincón para que te ocupes de las cuentas piojosas con las que nadie quiere apechugar.

Un coche cruza salpicando un charco junto a la acera y retrocedo de un salto, pero demasiado tarde: un chorro de agua me da directamente en la cara. Me llega la voz de Rachel desde el portal. Está calentando el tema, murmurándole cosas al oído a ese chico guapo. Pesco varias palabras y, pese a mi galopante mal humor, tengo que apretar los labios para no echarme a reír.

Una noche, hace unos meses, nos quedamos a dormir las cuatro juntas y acabamos confesándonos nuestras frases verdes secretas. Rachel dijo que siempre usaba la misma y que le funcionaba a las mil maravillas: «Creo que se me están derritiendo las bragas.» Pero bueno, ¿hay algún tipo que se trague una cosa así? Pues eso parece, teniendo en cuenta el historial de Rach. Sugar confesó que la única palabra que se atreve a usar durante el sexo sin morirse de risa es «caliente». Con lo cual lo único que dice es: «Estoy caliente», «¡Qué caliente estás!», «Buen calentón». Aunque, a decir verdad, si eres tan despampanante como ella, tampoco necesitas un gran repertorio. Tina lleva con Artie un millón de años y nos dijo que nunca habla en la cama, salvo para decir: «Aggg» o «Más arriba» o incluso (una vez, cuando él estaba a punto de eyacular) «Joder, me he dejado las tenacillas puestas». No sé si lo decía en serio, porque tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro, igual que Artie. Los dos son unos cerebrines excéntricos, pero lo llevan muy bien. Cuando estamos todos juntos, se insultan de tal manera que cuesta saber si lo hacen en serio, pero no creo que lo sepan ni ellos.

Luego me tocó el turno y confesé la verdad, o sea, que suelo decirle piropos a la chica. Por ejemplo, a Brittany siempre le digo: «Qué sonrisa tan más bonita» o «Tienes unos ojos preciosos». No reconocí que ella jamás ha respondido nada, ni un gracias. En fin. Qué se le va a hacer.

—Oye, Sani. —Levanto la vista y veo que Rachel se ha desenganchado del chico guapo. Se me acerca, se cubre con mi chaqueta tejana y saca su barra de labios.

—Hola —digo parpadeando; me gotea el agua por las pestañas—. ¿Dónde se ha metido tu Romeo?

—Ha ido a decirle a la chica que lo acompañaba que se marcha.

—¡Rach!

—¿Qué? —Me mira sin remordimiento—. No son pareja. O no mucho. —Se repasa los labios con una barra de rojo carmesí—. Voy a comprarme un cargamento de maquillaje —dice mirando el pintalabios gastado—. Todo de Christian Dior. ¡Ahora puedo permitírmelo!

—¡Claro! —le digo, intentando sonar entusiasta.

Al momento levanta la vista, dándose cuenta de que metió la pata.

—Ay, mierda. Perdona, San. —Me rodea los hombros con un brazo y me da un abrazo—. Tendrían que haberte dado una bonificación. No hay derecho.

—No pasa nada. —Procuro sonreír—. El año que viene.

—¿Estás bien? —Me observa con atención—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar una copa?

—No, lo que necesito es meterme en la cama. He de levantarme temprano mañana.

Se le ilumina el rostro al recordar y se muerde un labio.

—Jo. También se me había olvidado eso. Con las bonificaciones y tal… San, lo siento. Estás pasando un momento de mierda.

—¡No pasa nada! —digo rápidamente—. Eh… procuro no tomármelo mal.

A nadie le gustan las lloronas. Así que me las arreglo para esbozar una sonrisa que demuestre que estoy genial aunque sea mentira, aunque me hayan plantado y dejado sin bonificación y aunque mi padre acabe de morirse. Rach se queda en silencio un momento; sus ojos resplandecen con los faros de los coches.

—Las cosas te van a ir mejor —dice.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ajá. —Asiente con energía—. Tú sólo tienes que creerlo. Venga. —Me da otro abrazo—. ¿Qué eres: una mujer o una morsa?

Rach usa esta expresión desde que tenemos dieciseis años, y cada vez consigue arrancarme una sonrisa.

—¿Y sabes qué? —añade—. Yo creo que tu padre habría querido que te presentaras en su funeral con resaca.

Rach había visto un par de veces a mi padre. Y seguramente tiene razón.

—Oye, San…

Su voz se vuelve más suave de repente y me preparo por si acaso. Ya estoy bastante de los nervios y si encima me dice algo bonito de mi padre, soy capaz de echarme a llorar. Tampoco es que yo lo conociera demasiado bien, pero, en fin, padre no hay más que uno…

—¿No tendrás un condón de sobra?

Bueno. O sea que no tenía que preocuparme por un repentino acceso de compasión.

—Sólo por si acaso —añade con una mueca traviesa—. Seguramente sólo vamos a charlar de política internacional o algo así.

—Ya, seguro. —Busco en mi bolso verde Carolina Herrera (un regalo de cumpleaños) hasta encontrar mi billetera a juego y saco un Durex, que le entrego con disimulo.

—Gracias, cariño. —Me da un beso en la mejilla—. Oye, ¿quieres venir a casa mañana por la noche, cuando haya terminado todo? Prepararé spaguetti a la italiana.

—Sí. —Sonrío agradecida—. Fantástico. Te llamaré.

Ya me estoy muriendo de ganas. Un plato delicioso de pasta, una copa de vino… y poder contarle el funeral con todo detalle. Rach es capaz de volver divertidas las cosas más lúgubres y ya sé que acabaremos burlándonos.

—¡Hey, ahí hay un taxi! ¡Taaaaxi! —Me abalanzo hacia el borde mientras el vehículo se detiene y llamo por señas a Sugar y Tina, que ahora están  
canturreando a gritos Dancing Queen. Tina tiene las gafas llenas de gotas de lluvia y le lleva a Sugar unas cinco notas de ventaja.

Me inclino junto a la ventanilla del taxista, con el pelo chorreándome por la cara.

—¡Hola! ¿Podría llevarnos primero a Queens y luego…?

—Lo siento. Nada de karaoke —responde el hombre, cortante, echando una mirada hosca a Sugar y Tina.

Lo miro desconcertada.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no voy a subir a esas de ahí para que me den dolor de cabeza con sus malditas canciones.

Debe de estar bromeando. No puedes quitarte de encima a la gente sólo por cantar.

—Pero…

—Es mi taxi y son mis normas. Ni borrachos ni drogas ni karaoke. —Y antes de que pueda replicarle, se aleja calle abajo.

—¡No puede prohibir el karaoke! —le grito indignada—. ¡Es… discriminatorio! ¡Es ilegal! ¡Es…!

Balbuceo hasta quedarme sin voz. Echo un vistazo alrededor. Rach ha vuelto a desaparecer en brazos del Señor Guapo. Sugar y Tina siguen cantando Dancing Queen: un numerito tan atroz que ni siquiera puedo culpar del todo al taxista. El tráfico continúa deslizándose a nuestro lado y salpicándonos a base de bien; la lluvia tamborilea sobre mi chaqueta y me empapa el pelo; las ideas me dan vueltas en la cabeza como un par de calcetines en la secadora.

Nunca vamos a encontrar un taxi. Vamos a quedarnos aquí clavadas toda la noche. Esos cócteles de banana eran fatales, tendría que haberme plantado en el cuarto. Mañana es el funeral de mi padre. Nunca he estado en un funeral. ¿Qué pasa si me pongo a llorar y se me queda todo el mundo mirando? Brittany debe de estar en la cama con otra chica en este mismo instante, diciéndole que es preciosa mientras ella gime: «¡Britt! ¡Britt!»

Tengo los pies llenos de ampollas y, además, congelados…

—¡Taxi! —grito instintivamente, casi antes de divisar a lo lejos la luz amarilla. Se acerca con el intermitente parpadeando—. ¡No gires! —Me pongo a hacerle señales frenéticas—. ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Tengo que pillar ese taxi. Tengo que pillarlo. Con la chaqueta sobre la cabeza, echo a correr por la acera, patinando un poco y gritando hasta quedarme ronca.

—¡Taxi! ¡Taxi!

En la esquina hay un montón de gente. Los esquivo y subo los escalones de un edificio oficial. Llego a un descansillo y, antes de bajar por el otro lado, me inclino sobre la balaustrada y llamo desde ahí arriba.

—¡Taxi! ¡Taaaaaaxi!

¡Sí! ¡Está frenando, gracias a Dios! Por fin. Voy a llegar a casa, me daré un baño y olvidaré este día nefasto.

—¡Aquí! —grito—. ¡Ya voy! ¡Un seg…!

Para mi consternación, en la acera veo a un tipo trajeado que se dirige hacia el taxi.

—¡Es nuestro! —rujo mientras bajo las escaleras corriendo—. ¡Es nuestro! ¡Lo he visto yo! ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Arg!

Incluso mientras mi pie resbala en el escalón mojado, no acabo de entender lo que sucede. Al empezar a caer, mi cerebro se acelera. He patinado con mis malditas botas de suela reluciente. Estoy rodando por los peldaños como una cría de tres años. Manoteo desesperadamente hacia la balaustrada de piedra, rasguñándome, dándome golpes en la mano y perdiendo mi bolso Carolina Herrera por el camino… Intento agarrarme, pero ya no puedo frenar…

Ay, mierda.  
El suelo viene directamente hacia mí, no puedo evitarlo. Y esto va a hacerme muuuucho daño…


	2. Chapter 1

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo despierta? ¿Ya es de día? Me siento fatal. ¿Qué pasó anoche? La cabeza me duele un montón. Está bien, no volveré a beber. Nunca más. Estoy tan mareada que no puedo ni pensar.

¿Cuánto llevo despierta? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Media hora? No es fácil saberlo. ¿Qué día es hoy, por cierto? Permanezco tendida e inmóvil. Siento un martilleo rítmico en la cabeza, una especie de taladradora gigantesca. Tengo la garganta seca, me duele todo. Noto como  
si mi piel fuese papel de lija. ¿Dónde estuve anoche? ¿Qué pasa con mi cerebro? Es como si hubiese descendido una niebla que lo cubre todo. No volveré a beber. Debo de haber sufrido una intoxicación o algo así. Me esfuerzo en recordar la noche anterior, pero lo único que me viene a la cabeza son tonterías. Recuerdos, imágenes del pasado que surgen al azar.

Aquella carrera de sacos en el colegio… Ay, Dios, ese recuerdo otra vez, no. Intento cerrarle el paso, pero es demasiado tarde, ya se ha colado… Tengo siete años y voy ganando con una ventaja kilométrica, pero me resulta tan incómodo estar ahí delante yo sola que me detengo y espero a mis amigas. Ellas me dan alcance y entonces, en medio de todo, tropiezo y llego en último lugar. Todavía siento la

humillación, oigo las carcajadas, noto el polvo en la garganta y el sabor a bananas.

Espera. Obligo a mi cerebro a estarse quieto un instante. ¿Bananas? Entre la niebla, otro recuerdo brilla tenuemente. Hago un esfuerzo desesperado por recuperarlo, por darle alcance… Sí. Ya lo tengo. Cócteles de banana. Estábamos en una disco tomando unos cócteles. Es lo único que recuerdo. Esos malditos cócteles de banana. ¿Qué demonios les habrán puesto? Ni siquiera puedo abrir los párpados. Los noto pesados, cerrados a cal y cemento, como aquella vez que usé unas pestañas postizas con un pegamento como marca patito, de mala calidad y, al día siguiente, cuando entré dando vaivenes en el baño, vi que tenía un ojo totalmente pegado y una cosa negra encima que parecía una araña muerta. Muy atractiva, Santana.

Con cautela, deslizo una mano hacia mi pecho y oigo un crujido de sábanas. No suenan como las de casa. Hay un extraño aroma a limón en el aire y llevo puesta una camiseta de algodón que no reconozco. ¿Dónde estoy? No me echaría un ligue, ¿no? Dios mio. ¿Le fui infiel a Brittany? ¿Llevaré la camiseta de algún chico sensual? ¿La habré tomado prestada para dormir después de una noche de  
sexo apasionado? ¿Por eso me siento magullada y dolorida? No, no he sido infiel en mi vida. Me habré quedado en casa de alguna de las chicas. Tal vez si me levanto y me doy una buena ducha.

Abro los ojos con gran esfuerzo y me incorporo unos centímetros. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios…? Estoy en una habitación sumida en la penumbra, sobre una cama metálica. Hay un panel con botones a mi derecha. Un ramo de flores en la mesilla de noche. Tragando saliva mentalmente (en la boca no me queda), veo que en el brazo izquierdo tengo un gotero conectado a una bolsa de suero. Esto es increíble. Estoy en un hospital. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? Trato de que mi cerebro recuerde, pero no es más que un gran globo vacío. Necesito una taza de café bien cargado. Me propongo escudriñar la habitación para vislumbrar alguna pista, pero mis ojos no están para averiguaciones. No quieren información; sólo colirio y tres aspirinas. Débilmente, vuelvo a recostarme sobre la almohada, cierro los ojos y aguardo un poco. Vamos. Tengo que recordar qué pasó. No es posible que estuviera tan borracha, ¿no?

Me aferró a mi único retazo de memoria como si fuera una isla en medio del océano. Cócteles de banana… cócteles de banana… Haz un esfuerzo… piensa… Las Destiny's Child. ¡Sí! Ahora me vienen algunos recuerdos. Poco a poco, a trozos. Nachos con queso. Salí con las chicas de la oficina. Esa disco tan cutre con el techo de neón rosa en… Donde sea. Yo estaba sola con mi cóctel, completamente deprimida. ¿Por qué me sentía tan fatal? ¿Qué había pasado? Las bonificaciones. Claro. Una fría decepción muy conocida me oprime el  
estómago. Y Brittany no se presentó. Doble mal. Aunque eso no explica que esté en un hospital. Aprieto los párpados, contraigo los músculos de la cara para tratar de concentrarme. Me recuerdo bailando frenéticamente una canción de Kylie Minogue y cantando We Are Family en la zona de karaoke, las cuatro juntas, tomadas del brazo. Me acuerdo vagamente de haber salido dando vaivenes en busca de un taxi.

Pero más allá de eso… nada. Vacío total. Es extraño. Le mandaré un mensaje a Rachel y le preguntaré qué pasó. Alargo la mano hacia la mesilla y entonces caigo en que no hay teléfono. Ni en la silla ni en la cómoda. ¿Y mi móvil? ¿Dónde están mis cosas? Ay, Dios, ¿me atracaron? Tiene que ser eso. Algún adolescente encapuchado me dio en la cabeza, me fui al suelo y llamaron a una ambulancia.

Me asalta una idea más horrenda todavía: ¿qué ropa interior llevaba? No logro evitar un gemido. Eso sí podría ser fatal. Quizá llevaba las andrajosas bragas verdes y el sujetador que sólo me pongo cuando la cesta de la ropa sucia está llena. No podía ser nada muy elegante, desde luego. No te vas a poner algo así para estar con Britt. Sería un desperdicio.

Haciendo muecas de dolor, giro la cabeza a uno y otro lado, pero no veo ropa. Los médicos deben de haberlas quemado en el Incinerador Especial de Lencería Andrajosa. Y sigo sin tener ni idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí. Me noto la garganta seca, me muero por un vaso de naranjada fresca. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están los médicos y las enfermeras? ¿Acaso me estoy muriendo?

—¿Hola? —llamo débilmente.

Mi voz suena como un rallador arrastrado por un suelo de madera. Aguardo un momento, pero todo continúa en silencio. Nadie puede  
oírme a través de esa puerta tan gruesa. Entonces se me ocurre apretar un botón del panel. Elijo el que tiene la silueta de una persona y al cabo de unos instantes se abre la puerta. ¡Ha funcionado! Aparece una enfermera de pelo gris y uniforme azul oscuro. Me sonríe.

—¡Hola, Santana! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Umm, sí, gracias. Tengo sed. Y me duele la cabeza.  
—Ahora te traeré un calmante. —Me da un vaso de agua y me ayuda a incorporarme—. Bébete esto.  
—Gracias —le digo después de tragarme el agua—. Entonces… supongo que esto es un hospital, ¿no? ¿O quizá es una especie de spa de alta tecnología?

La enfermera se echa a reír.

—Lo lamento, pero es un hospital. ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?  
—No —contesto meneando la cabeza—. Estoy un poco confusa.  
—Es que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Te acuerdas de algún detalle del accidente?

Accidente… accidente… Y de pronto me viene todo de golpe, como en una ráfaga. Claro. La carrera detrás del taxi, el suelo mojado, el resbalón con mis malditas botas de ocasión… Vaya. Debo de haberme dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

—Sí. Creo que sí —digo—. Más o menos. Y… ¿qué hora es?  
—Las ocho de la noche.

¿Las ocho? Wow. ¿He estado inconsciente un día entero?

—Yo soy Mercedes. —Me quita el vaso de las manos—. Te han trasladado a esta habitación hace unas horas. Hemos mantenido ya varias conversaciones, ¿sabes?  
—¿Ah, sí? —me sorprendo—. ¿Y qué dije?  
—Te costaba hablar, pero no parabas de preguntar si una cosa era… ¿«estropajosa»?—Frunce el entrecejo—. O «andrajosa» quizá.

Fantástico. No sólo llevo una ropa interior andrajosa: además lo voy comentando con desconocidos.

—¿Andrajosa? —Finjo sorpresa—. No tengo ni idea.  
—Bueno, ahora pareces coordinar perfectamente. —Mercedes me ahueca la almohada—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?  
—Me encantaría un zumo de naranja. Y no veo por aquí mi teléfono y mi bolso.  
—Todas tus pertenencias deben de estar a buen recaudo. Voy a comprobarlo.

La enfermera sale y me quedo contemplando la habitación silenciosa, todavía medio aturdida. Sólo he conseguido montar una esquinita del rompecabezas. Aún no sé en qué hospital estoy, ni cómo llegué aquí, ni si habrán avisado a mi familia. Y además, hay una sensación que no me abandona. Recuerdo que tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa. Sí, exacto. No paraba de decir que debía llegar a casa, porque tenía que levantarme temprano al día siguiente.

Porque… Oh, no. ¡Joder! El funeral de papá. Era a las once. Lo cual significa… ¿Que me lo he perdido?

Instintivamente trato de levantarme, pero empieza a darme vueltas la cabeza. Al final, me dejo caer otra vez a regañadientes. Si me lo he perdido, qué se le va a hacer. Ya no tiene remedio. No es que yo conociera demasiado a mi padre; él nunca pasó mucho tiempo conmigo. Era más bien como un tío, esa clase de tío pícaro y gracioso que te trae caramelos en Navidad y huele a cigarrillos y alcohol.

Tampoco fue una sorpresa tan tremenda su muerte. Le iban a hacer un gran bypass en el corazón y todo el mundo sabía que había un riesgo del cincuenta por ciento. Aun así, debería haber ido al funeral con mamá y Amy. Al fin y al cabo, Amy sólo tiene doce años y es una niña muy tímida. Tengo una visión repentina de ella, sentada al lado de mamá en el crematorio, aferrada a su león de peluche azul y con un aspecto muy serio bajo ese flequillo de pony escocés. Todavía no está preparada para ver la caja de papá, o por lo menos no sin que su hermana mayor la tome de la mano.

Mientras permanezco tendida, imaginándome los esfuerzos de mi hermana para comportarse con valentía, como una persona mayor, noto una lágrima en la mejilla. Hoy era el funeral de mi padre. Y yo aquí, en un hospital, con dolor de cabeza y una pierna rota. O algo parecido. Y encima, mi novia me dio plantón anoche. De pronto soy consciente de que estoy sola. ¿No tendrían que estar aquí mis amigas y mi familia, todos muy preocupados alrededor de la cama, tomándome de la mano?

Bueno. Supongo que mamá habrá ido al funeral con Amy. Y a Brittany que le den. Pero Rach y las demás… ¿dónde se han metido? Cuando pienso que todas fuimos a visitar a Sugar cuando le extirparon un uñero… Prácticamente acampamos en el suelo de su habitación y le llevamos café de Starbucks y revistas. Y luego, cuando ya estaba curada, le pagamos una sesión de pedicura. ¡Todo por una uña!

Yo, en cambio, he estado inconsciente. Con un gotero y todo. Pero, como es evidente, a nadie le importa.

Fantástico. Asquerosamente fantástico.

Otro grueso lagrimón se me desliza mejilla abajo, justo cuando se abre la puerta y entra Mercedes. Trae una bandeja y una bolsa de plástico. «Santana Lopez», lo pone a un costado.

—¡Ay, querida! —exclama al ver que me enjugo las lágrimas—. ¿Te duele? —Me tiende una pastilla y un vasito—. Esto te irá bien.  
—Muchas gracias. —Me trago la píldora—. Pero no es por eso. Es mi vida. —Abro las manos, impotente—. Es un desastre completo. De principio a fin.  
—¡Nada de eso! —dice Mercedes en plan tranquilizador—. Las cosas a veces pueden tener mal aspecto…  
—Créame. Lo malo no es su aspecto.  
—Estoy segura…  
—Mi supuesta carrera profesional no va a ninguna parte. Mi novia me dejó plantada anoche. Y no tengo un peso. En casa hay un escape en el fregadero y una asquerosa agua marrón se filtra en la planta baja —añado, recordándolo con un escalofrío—. Los vecinos acabarán poniéndome una demanda. Y mi padre acaba de morir.

Se hace un silencio. Mercedes parece estupefacta.

—Bueno, todo eso suena… umm, un poco complicado —dice por fin—. Pero ya verás como las cosas mejoran pronto.  
—¡Eso me decía mi amiga Rachel! —Me viene el recuerdo repentino de sus ojos brillantes en medio de la lluvia—. Y mire, ¡he terminado en un hospital! —Me señalo a mí misma, desalentada—. ¿Cómo quiere que mejore?  
—Pues… no sé, querida. —Sus ojos se mueven inquietos, como buscando ayuda.  
—Cada vez que pienso que todo es un asco, ¡aún se pone más asqueroso! —Me sueno la nariz y suspiro—. ¿No sería fantástico que por una vez, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, se arreglara todo por arte de magia?  
—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? —Me sonríe compasiva y extiende la mano para recoger el vasito.

Se lo doy y, al hacerlo, reparo de golpe en mis uñas. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué demonios…? Mis uñas siempre ha estado mordisqueadas, por eso las trato de esconder. Éstas, en cambio, son increíbles… Impecables, pintadas de rosa claro. Y muy largas. Parpadeo, incrédula, mientras intento comprender qué ha ocurrido. ¿Fuimos a una sesión de manicura de madrugada y lo he olvidado? ¿Me puse unas uñas postizas?

Deben de tener una técnica revolucionaria porque no veo reciduos ni nada.

—Por cierto, tu bolso está aquí dentro —añade Mercedes, dejando la bolsa en la cama—. Voy a buscarte ese zumo de naranja.  
—Gracias. —Menos mal, porque creía que me lo habían robado.

Ya es algo haberlo recuperado. Con un poco de suerte, todavía tendré batería y podré mandar unos mensajitos… Mercedes se dirige hacia la puerta y yo meto la mano en la bolsa de plástico. Saco un elegante bolso Louis Vuitton con asas de piel de becerro, todo reluciente y con un aspecto carísimo. Vaya, suspiro decepcionada. Éste no es mi bolso. Me han confundido con otra. Como si yo pudiese tener un bolso Louis Vuitton…

—Perdone, pero este bolso no es mío —le digo a la enfermera. Pero la puerta ya se ha cerrado.  
Observo tristemente el Louis Vuitton y me pregunto de quién será. De alguna chica rica del fondo del pasillo. Lo deposito en el suelo, me desplomo sobre la almohada y cierro los ojos.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que hasta ahora estén satisfechos por como van las cosas en la historia, se vienen muchas sorpresas, estén atentos. Saludos para todos y en especial a los nuevos seguidores, sigan comentando no saben la emoción que me da leerlos, les mando muchos besos aplastantes.

* * *

Cuando despierto, veo unas franjas de luz matinal bajo las cortinas corridas. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja en la mesita y Mercedes trajina en una esquina de la habitación. El gotero ha desaparecido de mi brazo y yo me siento mucho más normal.

—Hola, Mercedes —la saludo con voz rasposa—. ¿Qué hora es?

Ella voltea, alzando las cejas.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Claro —respondo sorprendida—. Nos conocimos anoche. Estuvimos hablando.

—¡Magnífico! Eso demuestra que has superado la amnesia postraumática. No te alarmes —añade con una sonrisa—. Es una fase normal de confusión después de una contusión en el cráneo.

Instintivamente, me llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto un vendaje. Uau. Debí de darme un buen porrazo en las escaleras.

—Estás mejorando mucho. —Me da unas palmaditas—. Voy a traerte un zumo de naranja fresco.

Llaman a la puerta, que se abre para dar paso a una mujer alta y delgada de unos cincuenta años. Tiene ojos azules, pómulos altos y un pelo ondulado castaño, algo desaliñado. Viste un chaleco acolchado rojo sobre un vestido estampado y un collar de ámbar, y trae una bolsa de papel en la mano. Es mamá. Vamos, estoy segura al noventa y nueve por ciento. No entiendo a qué viene la duda.

—¡Cómo tienen aquí la calefacción! —exclama con su vocecita de niña. Vale: es ella sin duda alguna.

—¡Casi estoy mareada! —Se abanica—. Y he tenido un día tan estresante… —Echa un vistazo hacia la cama, como si se le ocurriera de repente, y le dice a Mercedes—: ¿Cómo está?

La enfermera sonríe.

—Mucho mejor. Mucho menos confusa que ayer.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Mamá baja un poquito la voz—. Ayer era como hablar con una loca… o con una persona retrasada.

—Santana no está loca —responde Mercedes sin inmutarse— y comprende todo lo que usted dice.

Pero la verdad es que apenas estoy escuchando. No puedo dejar de mirar a mamá. ¿Qué le pasa? Parece diferente. Más delgada. Y un poco… más vieja. Cuando se me acerca y la luz de la ventana le da en la cara, aún tiene peor aspecto. ¿Estará enferma? No. Yo lo sabría. Pero, la verdad, es como si hubiese envejecido de la noche a la mañana. Decido que le compraré Crème de la Mer esta Navidad.

—Aquí estás, cariño —dice subiendo la voz—. Soy yo. Tu-ma-dre. —Me alcanza la bolsa de papel, que contiene un bote de champú, y me da un beso.

En cuanto inhalo ese aroma suyo a perro y rosa de té, parecerá ridículo, ya lo sé, pero noto que las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos. No me había dado cuenta de lo abandonada que me sentía.

—Hola, mamá. —Voy a abrazarla, pero sólo encuentro aire: ella se ha dado media vuelta y está consultando su minúsculo reloj de oro.

—Me temo que no puedo quedarme más que un minuto —me dice con tensión contenida, como si el mundo fuese a saltar por los aires en caso de que se entretuviera más de la cuenta—. Voy a consultar a un especialista sobre Roly.

—¿Roly?

—De la última carnada de Smoky, cariño. —Me lanza una mirada de reproche—. Te acordarás del pequeño Roly, ¿verdad?

No sé cómo puede pretender que recuerde el nombre de todos sus perros. Tiene veinte al menos, todos whippet, y cada vez que voy a casa creo que hay otro nuevo. Nosotros siempre fuimos una familia sin mascotas, hasta el verano de mis diecisiete años. Mientras yo estaba en Los Ángeles de vacaciones, mamá tuvo un antojo y compró un cachorro whippet. Y de un día para otro se le desató esa manía. A mí me gustan los perros. Bueno, más o menos, salvo cuando te saltan seis encima al abrir la puerta. En casa, desde hace años, si intentas acomodarte en un sofá o una silla, resulta que hay un perro sentado. Y los regalos más gordos del árbol de Navidad son para los perros.

Mamá ha sacado una botellita de Flores de Bach de su bolso, se echa tres gotas en la lengua e inspira profundamente.

—El tráfico estaba horrible de camino para aquí —comenta—. La gente en New York se ha vuelto muy agresiva. He tenido un altercado muy desagradable con el conductor de una furgoneta.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunto, sabiendo de antemano que se negará a contármelo.

—Mejor no hablar de eso, cariño. —Hace una mueca de dolor, como si le hubieran pedido que recordara sus días en un campo de concentración—. Olvidémoslo.

Hay muchas cosas que mamá encuentra demasiado dolorosas para hablar de ellas. Por ejemplo, el asunto de mis sandalias nuevas, que aparecieron destrozadas las pasadas Navidades; o las continuas quejas del ayuntamiento por las cagadas de perro en nuestra calle. O cualquier otra cagada, en general, en la vida misma.

—Tengo una postal para ti —dice mientras hurga en su bolso—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? De Jake y Bree.

La miro perpleja.

—Nuestros vecinos, hija. Jake y Bree —dice, como si fuera obvio.

Los vecinos se llaman Philip y Maggie, que yo sepa.

—Mamá…

—Te mandan muchos besos —añade—. Y Jake quiere pedirte consejo sobre esquí. ¿Esquí? ¡Pero si yo no sé esquiar!

—Pero mamá… —Me llevo una mano a la cabeza sin acordarme de la herida y hago una mueca de dolor—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Aquí lo tenemos! —Mercedes ha regresado con el zumo de naranja—. La doctora Rose viene ahora mismo.

—Debo irme, cariño —dice mamá, poniéndose de pie—. He dejado el coche en una zona azul que cuesta un ojo de la cara. Y encima, la tarifa por circular por el centro. ¡Ocho libras he tenido que pagar!

Eso tampoco es así. La tarifa contra atascos no cuesta ocho libras, sino cinco. Estoy segurísima, aunque yo no conduzca. Siento una opresión en el estómago. Dios mío. Ha empezado a sufrir demencia precoz. Tiene que ser eso. Se ha puesto senil a los cincuenta y cuatro años. Tendré  
que hablar con algún médico.

—Volveré luego con Amy y Quinn —dice, ya en la puerta.

¿Quinn? Les pone unos nombres muy raros a sus perros.

—Estupendo. —Sonrío para animarla—. Me hace mucha ilusión.

Mientras me bebo a sorbitos el zumo de naranja me siento consternada. Todo el mundo cree que su madre está algo loca. Pero mamá presenta síntomas de una locura muy grave. ¿Y si tiene que ingresar en un manicomio? ¿Qué voy a hacer con toda su jauría?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando llaman a la puerta y entra una médico joven, de pelo castaño, seguido por otras tres personas con uniforme sanitario.

—¿Qué tal, Santana? —me dice con brío afable—. Soy la doctora Marley Rose, una de los neurólogos residentes del hospital. Y éstos son Nicole, enfermera especializada, y Diana y Garth, nuestros dos médicos en prácticas. Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¡Perfecta! Salvo que noto algo raro en la mano izquierda. Como si me hubiera dormido encima y no me funcionara del todo…

Al alzar la mano para mostrársela, no puedo dejar de admirar otra vez mi increíble manicura. Tengo que preguntarle a Rachel dónde estuvimos anoche.

—Está bien —asiente el médico—. Le echaremos un vistazo; quizá necesites un poco de fisioterapia. Pero antes voy a hacerte unas preguntas. Ten un poquito de paciencia aunque te parezcan obvias. —Me lanza una sonrisa profesional y tengo la sensación de que este rollo ya lo ha soltado antes mil veces—. ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Santana Lopez —respondo en el acto. Ella asiente y hace una cruz en su carpeta.

—¿Cuándo naciste?

—En mil novecientos ochena y nueve.

—Muy bien. —Otra anotación—. Santana, cuando te estrellaste con el coche, te golpeaste la cabeza con el parabrisas. Hubo una ligera inflamación en el cerebro, pero parece que has tenido suerte. Aun así, he de hacerte algunas pruebas —añade sosteniendo su bolígrafo—. Haz el favor de mirar el extremo superior de este bolígrafo mientras lo hago oscilar…

Los médicos nunca te dejan meter baza, ¿no es así?

—¡Perdone! —le digo moviendo la mano para que me vea—. Me parece que me ha confundido con otra. Yo no me estrellé con un coche.

Ella frunce el entrecejo y pasa dos páginas atrás en su carpeta.

—Aquí dice que la paciente sufrió un accidente de tráfico, ¿no? —Mira alrededor, buscando una confirmación.

¿Por qué les pregunta a las enfermeras? La que se ha pegado el golpe soy yo.

—Bueno, lo habrán anotado mal —insisto—. Salí de copas con mis amigas, corrí detrás de un taxi y me caí. Eso es lo que ocurrió. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

La doctora Rose y Mercedes se miran perplejas.

—Fue sin duda un accidente de tráfico —murmura Mercedes—. Dos vehículos, lateral. Yo estaba en Urgencias y la vi cuando ingresaba. También vi al otro conductor. Me parece que él sufrió una fractura menor.

—No puedo haber tenido un accidente de tráfico —digo, armándome de paciencia—. Para empezar, no tengo coche. ¡Ni siquiera sé conducir!

Tengo intención de aprender algún día. Hasta ahora, viviendo en Londres, no lo he necesitado, y las clases son carísimas. Y tampoco puedo comprarme un coche ahora mismo.

—¿No tienes un…? —La doctora pasa una página y parpadea—. ¿Un Mercedes convertible?

—¿Un Mercedes? —Suelto una carcajada—. ¿Habla en serio?

—Pero aquí pone…

—Mire —digo, interrumpiéndola de buena manera—, voy a decirle lo que cobra un comercial de veintidos años que acaba de comenzar a trabajar en Alfombras Deller, ¿de acuerdo? Y usted me dice si con eso puedo permitirme un Mercedes covertible.

Rose abre la boca, pero la médica en prácticas requiere su atención y garabatea algo en mi expediente. Ella parece extrañado y mira a la mujer, que arquea las cejas, me echa un vistazo y le señala otra vez el papel. Parecen dos estudiantes de mimo bastante mediocres.

La doctora se acerca un poco más a mí y me mira gravemente. Se me empieza a revolver el estómago. He visto Urgencias y sé lo que significa esa expresión. «Santana, te hemos hecho un escáner y hemos descubierto algo que no nos esperábamos. Puede que no sea nada…» Ya, claro. Pero resulta que siempre es algo, ¿verdad? Si no, ¿para qué ibas a salir en el programa?

—¿Es muy grave? —pregunto de un modo casi agresivo, procurando suprimir un repentino temblor de voz—. Díganmelo sin rodeos, ¿vale?

Mi mente repasa todas las posibilidades febrilmente. Cáncer. Un fallo en el corazón. Una pierna que ha de ser amputada. O quizá ya la he perdido y ellos no quieren decírmelo. Disimuladamente, tanteo bajo las sábanas.

—Santana, voy a hacerte otra pregunta. —La voz del doctor suena más amable—. ¿Puedes decirme en qué año estamos?

—¿En qué año?

—No te alarmes —me tranquiliza—. Tú sólo dime en qué año crees que estamos. Es una pregunta de rutina.

Examino sus caras, una a una. Sé que me han tendido una trampa, pero no acabo de comprender en qué consiste.

—Pues en dos mil once —digo por fin.

Todos se quedan inmóviles, como si nadie se atreviese a respirar.

—Ya. —La doctor Rose se sienta en la cama—. Santana, hoy es veintitrés de enero de dos mil catorce.

Está muy seria. Los otros también. Durante un instante parece abrirse en mi mente una grieta terrorífica. Pero enseguida, con una ráfaga de alivio, lo comprendo todo: ¡me están tomando el pelo!

—Ja, ja. —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. Muy gracioso. ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿Rachel? ¿Tina?

—No conozco a esas personas —responde la doctora sin desviar la mirada—. Y no estoy bromeando.

—Habla en serio, Santana —interviene la médica—. Estamos en dos mil catorce.

—Pero… eso es el futuro —digo estúpidamente—. ¿Me está diciendo que han inventado la máquina del tiempo? —Suelto una risa forzada. Nadie me sigue.

—Santana, ya sé que es un shock para ti —tercia Mercedes, poniéndome una mano en el hombro—. Pero es verdad. Estamos en enero de dos mil catorce.

Seguramente las dos mitades de mi cerebro se han desconectado o algo por el estilo. Oigo lo que me dicen, pero todo es absurdo. Ayer estábamos en 2011. ¿Cómo podemos habernos saltado tres años? —Escuchen, no puede ser dos mil catorce —digo por fin, tratando de no delatar mis nervios—. Estamos en dos mil once, no soy idiota…

—No te alteres —me interrumpe Rose, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a los demás—. Vayamos poco a poco. Cuéntanos lo último que recuerdas, por favor.

—Muy bien… —Me restriego la cara con las manos—. Lo último que recuerdo es que ayer salí del trabajo con unas amigas. Viernes por la noche. Nos fuimos de copas… Luego intentamos parar un taxi en medio de la lluvia, resbalé en unos escalones y me caí. Y desperté en este hospital. Y era viernes veinte de febrero. —Me tiembla la voz—. Recuerdo la fecha con exactitud ¡porque era la víspera del funeral de mi padre! ¡Y me lo he perdido, postrada en esta cama!

—Santana, todo eso sucedió hace más de tres años —me dice Mercedes en voz baja.

Parece tan convencida… Todos lo parecen. Empieza a entrarme pánico mientras vuelvo a repasar sus caras. Es 2011, estoy segura. Tiene todo el aire de ser 2011.

—¿Qué más recuerdas? —pregunta la doctora—. Antes de esa noche.

—No sé —respondo a la defensiva—. La oficina… la mudanza a mi apartamento… todo.

—¿Notas cierta niebla en la memoria?

—Un poco —reconozco, mientras se abre la puerta. La médico ha salido hace un momento y vuelve ahora con el Daily Mail. Se acerca a la cama y consulta al otro doctor con la mirada.

—¿Le parece?

—Sí —dice él—. Buena idea.

—Mira, Santana. —Me señala la fecha en la portada—. Éste es el periódico de hoy.

Siento un tremendo sobresalto al leer: «23 de enero de 2014.» Pero bueno, no son más que palabras impresas, no demuestran nada. Recorro la portada con la vista y me detengo en una fotografía de Tony Blair.

—¡Cómo ha envejecido, por Dios! —exclamo. Como mamá, se me ocurre, y un súbito escalofrío me recorre la columna.

Aunque eso tampoco demuestra nada. Quizá la luz no le favorecía cuando le hicieron esa foto.

Con manos temblorosas, paso la página. Se ha hecho un silencio completo; todos me miran abrumados por la emoción. Recorro con la vista los titulares: «Sube la tasa de interés», «Visita de la reina a .»… Hasta que me llama la atención el anuncio de una librería: «Todo a mitad de precio en literatura fantástica, incluido Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.» Bien. Ahora sí me hormiguea la piel. He leído todos los volúmenes de Harry Potter: los seis. Y no recuerdo ningunas reliquias.

—¿Y esto? —Con falsa indiferencia, señalo el anuncio—. ¿Qué es Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte?

—De momento es el último de la serie —dice la médica—. Hace mucho que se publicó.

Se me escapa un grito.

—¿Un séptimo Harry Potter?

—¡Ya, hasta salio la película! —interviene con entusiasmo el otro médico en prácticas—. Y eso no es lo mejor, dividieron la película en dos partes y aún no es todo, la película termina en…

—¡Chist! —dice la enfermera rubia, Nicole—. ¡No se lo cuentes!

Siguen discutiendo, pero ya no los escucho. Contemplo el anuncio del periódico hasta que la verdad cobra forma ante mis ojos. Por eso nada parecía tener sentido. No era mamá la que estaba confusa. Soy yo.

—O sea, que he estado aquí en coma… —trago saliva— ¿durante tres años?

No me lo puedo creer. He sido la Chica en Coma. Todo el mundo ha estado esperando que despertara durante tres años enteros. El mundo ha continuado sin mí. Seguramente mi familia y mis amigos han grabado vídeos caseros, han pasado noches en vela, cantando canciones y demás…

Pero Rose niega con la cabeza.

—No, Santana. Hace sólo cinco días que fuiste ingresada.

¿Cómo? Basta. Ya no aguanto más. Llegué al hospital hace cinco días, en 2011, y ahora, por arte de magia, estamos en 2014… ¿Qué es esto, el maldito reino de Narnia? —¡No lo entiendo! —exclamo, apartando el periódico de un manotazo—. ¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Me he vuelto loca?

—¡No! —dice Rose con tono enérgico—. Santana, me parece que sufres lo que llamamos una amnesia retrógrada. Es un estado que suele producirse tras sufrir una herida en la cabeza, pero en tu caso se está prolongando…

Ella continúa hablando, pero sus palabras no acaban de llegarme al cerebro. Mientras los observo, me entra una sospecha repentina. Parecen una pandilla de farsantes. ¿Serán médicos de verdad? ¿Y esto es un hospital?

—¿Es que me han robado un riñón? —Mi voz surge como una especie de gruñido aterrado—. ¿Qué me han hecho? No pueden retenerme aquí. Voy a llamar a la policía… —Intento levantarme.

—Santana —dice Nicole, sujetándome por los hombros—, nadie quiere hacerte daño. La doctora Marley dice la verdad. Has perdido la memoria y estás confusa.

—Es normal que te entre pánico o creas que hay una especie de conspiración. Pero te estamos diciendo la verdad. —Rose me sostiene la mirada—. Has  
olvidado un trozo de tu vida. Lo has olvidado. Nada más.

Me entran ganas de llorar. No sé si me mienten o si todo esto es una broma monumental; ni si debo confiar en ellos o tratar de huir. Tengo un torbellino en la cabeza…

Y de pronto me quedo helada. Mientras forcejeaba para levantarme se me ha subido la manga de la bata y acabo de verme una pequeña cicatriz en forma de V junto al codo. Una cicatriz que no había visto hasta ahora. Que no reconozco. No es nueva. Parece de hace muchos meses.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta la doctora Rose.

No puedo responder. Tengo los ojos clavados en la cicatriz.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —repite.

Mi corazón late desbocado. Desplazo la mirada hasta mis manos. Estas uñas no son postizas. Las acrílicas nunca son tan buenas. Son mis uñas auténticas. Y no es posible que me hayan crecido tanto en cinco días.

Tengo la sensación de haberme alejado de la playa nadando y de hallarme en medio de un océano insondable.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—¿Me está diciendo… que he perdido tres años de mi memoria?

—Bueno, no es fácil precisarlo. Pero eso parece por el momento —contesta Marley, asintiendo.

—¿Puedo echar otro vistazo al periódico?

Lo cojo con manos temblorosas y voy pasando páginas. En todas aparece la misma fecha: «23 de enero de 2014», «23 de enero de 2014»… Estamos en 2014 de verdad. Lo cual quiere decir que yo… Oh, Dios. Tengo veinticinco. ¡Soy vieja!


	4. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa! Sé que se sorprenderán por encontrar estos dos últimos y nuevos capítulos pero como me tarde poquito más del mes en actualizar, creí que era justo que les diera un poco más de lectura, dejen reviews, recuerdes que para los que escribimos, sus sirven como motivación y con más ganas escribimos, además las observaciones que hacen ustedes son divertidas de leer, nunca tomadas a mal por mi :) les dejo saludos a todos y besos aplastantes...

**Por cierto... para los que no leen bien :) ****_en el sumari y en el piloto del fanfic_**** aclaro que es una adaptación a un libro de Sophie Kinsella y eso significa que la autora no soy yo, es una ADAPTACIÓN. Las otras dos historia sí son originales mías, digo, solo por si andaban con el pendiente, algunos se saltan las notas de los autores para irse directo a la historia y eso esta bien, pero si las leyeran después no habría ningún mal entendido, en fin... saludos para todos :) cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario por reviews por fa, aquí ando para cualquier cosa o en twitter: SantanaftQuinn**

* * *

Me han traído una taza de té bien cargado. Un remedio infalible contra la amnesia, claro. No, espera. No seas tan sarcástica. Les agradezco esa taza. Al menos es algo a lo que agarrarse. Algo real.

Mientras la doctora Rose habla de pruebas neurológicas y tomografías computarizadas, yo me las arreglo para mantener la compostura. Voy asintiendo con mucha calma, como diciendo: «Sí, hombre, no hay problema. Estoy muy tranquila.» Pero por dentro no es así. Todo lo contrario: estoy muerta de miedo. La verdad me golpea una y otra vez en las entrañas, hasta que acabo mareada.

Cuando por fin suena su busca y tiene que irse, siento un inmenso alivio. Ya no aguantaba una palabra más, aunque no entendiera lo que me estaba diciendo. Doy un sorbo de té y me desplomo sobre la almohada. (Vale, retiro todo lo dicho sobre el té. Es lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo.)

Mercedes ha terminado su turno y la enfermera rubia, Nicole, se ha quedado en la habitación y está escribiendo en mi historial.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Rara, rara, rara —respondo, tratando de sonreír.

—No me sorprende. —Sonríe comprensiva—. Tómatelo con calma. Tu cerebro está intentando reiniciarse por su cuenta.

La observo mientras consulta su reloj y anota la hora.

—Cuando la gente sufre amnesia —me aventuro a preguntar—, ¿acaba recobrando la memoria?

—Es lo habitual —dice con un gesto tranquilizador.

Cierro los ojos y me empeño en que mi mente retroceda. Con la esperanza de que pesque algo, de que se le enganche alguna cosa, aunque sea por casualidad. Pero no hay nada, sólo oscuridad: la nada más absoluta.

—Háblame del dos mil once —digo, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Quién es ahora el presidente de Estados Unidos? ¿Quién es ahora el primer ministro en Reino Unido?

—Pues David Cameron —responde Nicole—. Y el presidente es Obama.

—Ah, eso esta igual. —Miro alrededor—. Y… ¿ya han resuelto el calentamiento global? ¿O curado el sida?

Nicole se encoge de hombros.

—Aún no.

Uno tendería a creer que habrían ocurrido más cosas en tres años. Que el mundo habría cambiado. El 2014 me está dejando poco impresionada, la verdad.

—¿Te apetece una revista mientras te preparo el desayuno? —pregunta Nicole. Sale de la habitación y regresa enseguida con un ejemplar de Hello!

En cuanto echo un vistazo a los titulares, me llevo un sobresalto.

—«Jennifer Lopez y su nuevo novio»… —leo con voz vacilante—. ¿Qué nuevo novio? ¿Para qué quiere otro?

—Ah, sí. —Nicole sigue mi mirada con indiferencia—. ¿No sabes que rompió con Marc Anthony?

—¿Que Jennifer y Marc rompieron? —La miro horrorizada—. ¡No hablas en serio! ¡No puede ser!

—Él era muy celoso y ella no era un angelito.

—¡No! —aúllo—. ¡Pero si Jen y Marc eran perfectos! Y sus gemelos.

Con esa preciosa fotografía de la boda y todo…

—Pues se han divorciado. —Nicole se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviese demasiada importancia.

No logro asimilarlo. ¡Jennifer y Marc, divorciados! El mundo ha cambiado radicalmente.

—La gente ya se ha hecho a la idea. —Me da unas palmaditas para calmarme—. Voy a buscar el desayuno. ¿Inglés, continental o cestilla de frutas? ¿O los tres?

—Umm… continental. Muchas gracias. —Abro la revista y vuelvo a dejarla—. Un momento… ¿Cestilla de frutas? ¿Nos ha tocado la lotería en Seguridad Social?

—Esto no es Seguridad Social —sonríe—. Estás en el ala privada del hospital.

¿Privada? Pero si yo no puedo permitírmelo…

—Te pondré un poco más de té. —Toma la tetera de porcelana y empieza a servirme.

—¡Basta! —exclamo aterrorizada. No quiero ni una gota más. Seguro que cuesta quince pavos cada taza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta sorprendida.

—No puedo permitirme todo esto —digo avergonzada—. Perdona, pero no entiendo qué estoy haciendo en esta habitación de lujo. Deberían haberme llevado a un hospital público. Estoy dispuesta a trasladarme…

—Todo esto lo cubre tu seguro privado. No te preocupes.

—Ah. De acuerdo.

¿Tengo un seguro privado? Bueno, claro. Ahora, con veinticinco, he sentado la cabeza. ¡Veinticinco!

La impresión se me concentra en la boca del estómago, como si acabara de enterarme. Soy una persona distinta. Ya no soy yo. O sea, claro que soy yo. Pero una Santana de veinticinco años, y a saber quién demonios es ésa. Examino mi mano, buscando alguna pista. Una persona que puede pagarse un seguro privado y hacerse una manicura tan espectacular…

Un momento. Lentamente, vuelvo la cabeza y me concentro en el reluciente bolso Louis Vuitton. No. No es posible. Ese bolso de diseño de miles de pesos, más propio de una actriz, no será…

—¿Nicole? —Trago saliva y procuro sonar despreocupada—. ¿Tú crees…? O sea, este bolso… ¿es mío?

—Debería. Déjame ver…

Busca dentro del bolso, saca una billetera Louis Vuitton a juego y la abre.

—Sí, es tuyo. —Le da la vuelta a la billetera y me enseña una American Express platino con mi nombre impreso.

Mi cerebro sufre un cortocircuito al contemplar las letras en relieve. Esa tarjeta es mía. Y el bolso.

—Pero este bolso debe costar, qué sé yo… miles de pesos —digo con voz ahogada.

—Ya. —Nicole suelta una risita—. Bueno, relájate. Es tuyo.

Acaricio sigilosamente el asa, casi sin atreverme a tocarla. No puedo creer que me pertenezca. ¿De dónde lo habré sacado? ¿Es que estoy ganando dinero a espuertas?

—¿O sea, que sufrí un accidente de coche? —Levanto la vista, de repente ansiosa por saberlo todo sobre mí: todo a la vez—. ¿Conducía yo? ¿Un Mercedes?

—Eso parece. —Percibe mi incredulidad—. ¿No tenías un Mercedes en dos mil once?

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé conducir!

¿Cuándo aprendí? Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuándo empecé a poder permitirme bolsos de diseño y Mercedes convertibles?

—Mira en el bolso. A lo mejor su contenido te refresca la memoria.

—Buena idea.

Siento un aleteo en el estómago mientras lo abro. Del interior emana olor a cuero mezclado con un perfume desconocido. Meto la mano y lo primero que saco es una polvera Estée Lauder chapada en oro. Me apresuro a abrirla para echarme un vistazo.

—Te hiciste algunos cortes en la cara—me advierte Nicole—. No te alarmes, se te acabarán curando.

Cuando me miro a los ojos en el espejito siento un alivio repentino. Todavía soy yo, aunque tenga un gran rasguño en el párpado. Muevo el espejo para mirarme mejor y me estremezco al ver el vendaje de la cabeza. Lo inclino hacia abajo: ahí están mis labios, grandes y rojos, como si me hubiera pasado la noche besando y… ¡Dios! Ésos no son mis dientes. Tan blancos. Tan deslumbrantes. Es la boca de una extraña.

—¿Pasa algo? —Nicole me arranca de mi confusión—. ¿Santana?

—Necesito un espejo, por favor —acierto a pedir—. Quiero verme bien. ¿Tienes uno grande?

—Hay uno en el baño. —Se acerca a la cama—. Y no sería mala idea que empezaras a moverte. Yo te ayudo…

Me levanto con esfuerzo de la cama metálica. Las piernas me tiemblan, pero logro llegar hasta el baño tambaleándome.

—Escucha —me advierte Nicole antes de cerrar la puerta—, tienes cortes y varios morados, así que tu aspecto quizá te cause cierta impresión. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí. No importa. Déjame ver. —Respiro hondo y me armo de valor.

Nicole cierra la puerta y de pronto me veo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay detrás. ¿Ésta… soy yo? Me he quedado sin habla. Tengo las piernas como flanes. Me agarro del toallero mientras intento dominarme.

—Ya sé que las heridas tienen mal aspecto. —Nicole me sostiene por detrás—. Pero créeme, son superficiales.

Yo ni siquiera miro los cortes. Ni el vendaje, ni la grapa de la frente. Es lo que hay debajo lo que me tiene patidifusa.

—Yo… —Gesticulo ante mi reflejo—. Yo no soy así…

Cierro los ojos y visualizo mi antiguo yo, para asegurarme de que no me he vuelto loca. Pelo negro y rizado, ojos cafés casi negros, un tipito más relleno de lo que quisiera. Guapa de cara, que digo guapa, guapísima. Lápiz de ojos negro, pintalabios rojo intenso del súper. En fin, la pinta habitual de Santana Lopez.

Entonces vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Me devuelve la mirada una chica muy distinta. Una parte del pelo la tengo hecha una pena a causa del accidente, pero el resto es de un castaño desconocido, todo liso y lustroso, sin un solo rizo. Llevo impecablemente pintadas de rosa las uñas de los pies. Y tengo las piernas bronceadas, nada fuera de lo normal pero con un leve matiz dorado, y mucho más delgadas, antes musculosas.

—¿Qué ves diferente? —Nicole observa mi reflejo con curiosidad. Ella no ve la diferencia.

—¡To-do! —balbuceo—. Tengo un aire… flamante.

—¿Flamante? —repite riendo.

—Mi pelo, mis piernas, ¡mis dientes…! —No puedo quitar los ojos de esos dientes nacarados. Tienen que haberme costado un ojo de la cara.

—Son bonitos —asiente.

—No, no. —Sacudo la cabeza—. No lo entiendes. Yo tengo los dientes más espantosos del mundo. Me llaman Dientotes.

—Vaya. —Arquea una ceja, divertida.

—He perdido montones de kilos… y tengo la cara distinta, no sé cómo narices… —Examino mis rasgos, tratando de averiguarlo. Cejas más finas y arregladas, labios delineados… Los miro de cerca con una repentina sospecha. ¿Me habré hecho algo? ¿Me he convertido en una aficionada a los «retoques»? Me aparto bruscamente del espejo; la cabeza me da vueltas.

—Calma —dice Nicole a mis espaldas—. Has sufrido un gran shock. Deberías ir paso a paso.

Sin hacerle caso, agarro el bolso Louis Vuitton y empiezo a sacar las cosas y examinarlas una a una, como si fuesen a revelarme un mensaje. Por el amor de Dios, ¡mira qué cosas! Un llavero Tiffany, unas gafas de sol Prada, un pintalabios Lancóme (no del super).  
Y aquí tenemos una agendita Smythson verde claro. Dudo un segundo, me mentalizo y la abro. Con un sobresalto, me tropiezo con mi letra: «Santana Lopez, 2011», garabateado en la primera página. Tengo que haber sido yo la que escribió esas palabras y esbozó el dibujito de un pájaro en una esquina. Pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Sintiéndome como si me espiara a mí misma, empiezo a hojear las páginas. Hay anotaciones en todas: «Almuerzo, 12.30. Copas. Cita Gill. Material gráfico.» Todo con iniciales y abreviaturas. De aquí no puedo sacar gran cosa. Llego al final y se me escurre un montoncito de tarjetas. Recojo una y… me quedo petrificada. Es una tarjeta de la empresa, Alfombras Deller, aunque con un nuevo logo, más  
moderno. Y el nombre que aparece impreso en gris marengo es: Santana Lopez. Directora de Suelos y Alfombras. Me siento flotar.

—¿Santana? —se preocupa Nicole—. Estás muy pálida.

—Mira esto. —Le enseño la tarjeta, procurando controlarme—. Es mi tarjeta, pone «Directora». Lo cual quiere decir… jefa del departamento entero. ¿Cómo es posible? —Mi voz suena más chillona de lo que quisiera—. Sólo llevo un año en la empresa. ¡Ni siquiera me han dado la bonificación!

Con manos temblorosas, vuelvo a introducir la tarjeta entre las páginas de la agenda y sigo hurgando en el bolso. Tengo que encontrar el teléfono. He de llamar a mis amigas, a mi familia, a alguien que entienda qué demonios… Lo tengo.

Es un nuevo modelo extraplano que no reconozco, pero aun así sencillo de manejar. No hay mensajes de voz, aunque sí uno de texto, todavía sin leer:

**Llego tarde, te llamo en cuanto pueda. -Q**

¿Quién es Q? Me devano los sesos, pero no se me ocurre un solo conocido cuyo nombre empiece por Q. ¿Alguien nuevo del trabajo? Voy a los mensajes guardados. El primero también es de Q: «Creo que no. Q» ¿Será mi mejor amiga?

Luego revisaré todos los mensajes. Ahora he de hablar con alguien capaz de explicarme qué ha pasado conmigo en los últimos tres años… Llamo a Rach con la tecla de marcación rápida y aguardo tamborileando con mis uñas de película.

«Hola, has llamado a Rachel Berry; por favor, deja tu mensaje.»

—Hola, Rach—digo en cuanto suena la señal—. ¡Soy yo, Santana! Escucha, ya sé que te sonará extraño, pero he tenido un accidente. Estoy en el hospital, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. ¿Puedes llamarme? Adiós.

Mientras cierro el teléfono, Nicole me reprende.

—No se pueden usar esos chismes aquí —dice—. Puedes utilizar un teléfono fijo. Te buscaré uno.

—Vale. Gracias.

Me dispongo a repasar los mensajes antiguos cuando llaman a la puerta y entra otra enfermera con un par de bolsas.

—Aquí tienes tu ropa… —Deja una de las bolsas en la cama.

Saco unos tejanos oscuros y los examino. ¿Qué es esto? Demasiado altos de cintura y demasiado estrechos, casi como unas medias. Y además, ¿cómo te vas a poner unas botas por debajo de estos pantalones?

—¡Son de Seven For All Mankind! —exclama Nicole, alzando las cejas—. Preciosos.

¿Seven qué?

—Me encantaría tener unos iguales. —Acaricia la pernera con admiración—. Valen unos cincuenta mil de pesos, ¿no?

¿Cincuenta? ¿Por unos tejanos? Esta mujer alucina.

—Y aquí están tus joyas —añade la otra enfermera, mostrándome una bolsa de plástico transparente—. Hubo que quitártelas para el escáner.

Todavía estupefacta, tomo la bolsa. Nunca he sido muy dada a llevar joyas (salvo que se incluyan en esa categoría los pendientes de Topshop y el reloj Swatch). Como una niña frente al calcetín de los regalos en Navidades, meto la mano y saco un enredo de piezas doradas. Hay una pulsera de oro trabajado de aspecto carísimo, un collar a juego y un reloj.

—Ja. ¡Qué pasada!

Paso los dedos con precaución por la pulsera; luego vuelvo a meter la mano en la bolsa y saco unos pendientes Chanel. Entre sus hebras de oro hay un anillo enredado. Después de maniobrar un rato, consigo desengancharlo. Respiramos hondo. Las tres.

—¡Dios del cielo! —murmura alguien.

Se trata de un anillo con un enorme diamante solitario. El tipo de anillo que ves en el escaparate de una joyería sobre un fondo de terciopelo azul marino y sin etiqueta (no vale la pena ni preguntar). Cuando consigo apartar de él la mirada, veo a las dos enfermeras tan fascinadas como yo.

—¡Espera! —exclama Nicole de repente—. Hay otra cosa. Pon la mano. — Inclina la bolsa y da unos golpecitos. Tras un instante me cae en la palma una alianza de oro.

Noto un zumbido en los oídos.

—¡Debes de estar casada! —dice Nicole alegremente.

No puede ser. Yo lo sabría, ¿no? Lo sentiría en mi interior, en el fondo de mi ser. Con amnesia o sin amnesia. Le doy vueltas al anillo con torpeza, sintiendo calor y frío al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que sí —asiente la otra enfermera—. Estás casada. ¿No lo recuerdas, querida?

Meneo la cabeza en silencio.

—¿No recuerdas tu boda? —Nicole parece consternada—. ¿Nada de tu pareja tampoco?

—No. —Levanto la vista, muerta de miedo—. ¿Con quién me casé?

—¡Y yo qué sé! —Nicole suelta una risita, aunque se lleva una mano a la boca—. Perdona. Has puesto cara de pánico. ¿Tú sabes cómo se llama su esposo? —le pregunta a la otra enfermera, que niega con la cabeza.

—No; lo siento. Estoy trabajando en la otra sala. Pero sé que hay alguien.

—Mira, tiene una inscripción —dice Nicole, quitándome el anillo—. «M.L y Q.F., tres de junio de dos mil doce.» Se acerca el segundo aniversario. —Me lo devuelve—. ¿Eres tú?

Respiro agitada. Es cierto. Está grabado en oro macizo.

—Yo soy M.L. —le digo—. M de Marie. Pero no tengo ni idea de quién es Q.F.

Él «Q» del teléfono, comprendo de sopetón. Ese mensaje era de él. De mi marido.

—Creo que necesito un poco de agua fresca…

Me voy al baño, tambaleante, y me echo agua por la cara. Apoyada en el lavamanos, observo mi rostro magullado, mi reflejo extraño y conocido a la vez. Creo que se me va a colgar el disco duro. ¿Me están gastando una broma monumental? ¿Sufro alucinaciones? Tengo veinticinco años, unos dientes perfectos, un bolso Louis Vuitton, una tarjeta de «Directora»… y un marido.

¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido?


End file.
